1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a ceramic cylinder liner for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A combustion chamber for an internal combustion engine made of ceramic mass is illustrated on pages 915-916 of the publication entitled "CERAMICS FOR HIGH PERFORMANCE APPLICATIONS-II", published in 1978 by Brook Hill Publishing Company. However, it has been found to be necessary to improve the design of the cylinder liner disclosed in such publication with respect to it's resistance to mechanical stress, heat stress and wear.